


Ninjago Extras

by DeadXZero



Series: Ninjago Rewrite [3]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Day of the Departed, Gen, Hunted, March of the Oni, Master of the Mountain, Masters of Spinjitzu, Possession, Prime Empire, Rebooted, Rise of the Snakes, Secrets of Forbidden Spinjitzu, Skybound - Freeform, The Dark Island, Timeline, Tournament of elements, hands of time, legacy of the Green Ninja, sons of garmadon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28003818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeadXZero/pseuds/DeadXZero
Summary: Here's the extras story that I promised and would update as I go through the series. The character sheets describing age, height, bit of backstory, etc. will be posted in the order of characters introduced. location's that should be expanded on, some little details that I couldn't touch on/or wouldn't fit in the chapter.
Series: Ninjago Rewrite [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2005342
Kudos: 8





	1. Timeline

**Author's Note:**

> So this first chapter it's a simple timeline, just housing the season timeline such as the amount of time spent in a season and between seasons. A proper timeline that lists all the events will be released later, much later.

**Masters of Spinjitzu:** Wednesday, November, 2, 4011 - Sunday, November, 6 4011

**Rise of the Snakes:** Wednesday, January, 25, 4012 - Saturday, February, 18, 4012

**Legacy of the Green Ninja:** Sunday February, 19, 4012 - Thursday, March 8, 4012

**Rebooted:** Friday, July, 5, 4013 - Thursday, August, 1, 4013

**Tournament of Elements:** Friday, January, 10, 4014 - Tuesday, January, 28, 4014

**Possession:** Sunday, April, 6, 2014 - Tuesday, April, 22, 2014

**Skybound:** Friday, June, 2, 2014 - Saturday, June, 28, 2014

**Dark Island:** Friday, August, 8, 4015 - Thursday, August, 21, 4014

**Day of the Departed:** Saturday, November, 1, 4014

**Hands of Time:** Sunday, November, 2, 4014 - Wednesday, November, 12, 4014

**Sons of Garmadon:** Friday, February, 12, 4016 - Tuesday, March, 1, 4016

**Hunted:** Tuesday, March, 8, 4016 - Thursday, March, 24, 4016

**March of the Oni:** Tusday, May, 3, 4016 - Friday, May, 13, 4016

**Secrets of the Forbidden Spinjitzu:** Wednesday, November, 2, 4016 - Tuesday, November, 8, 4016

**Prime Empire:** Friday, November, 11, 4016 - Saturday, November, 19, 4016

**Master of the Mountain:** Wednesday, November, 23, 4016 - Thursday, December, 1, 4016

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to redo this, to much time had passed between TOE and Possession, I hadn't realized that it had been confirmed that a week had passed between SOG and Hunted, nor did I realize that 6 months had passed between MOTO and SOTFS, I also forgot about the Samurai X cave under the Monastery. (oops)


	2. Kai Smith

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's Kai's character sheet, I'll update the sheet's as the UA continues. Next will be Nya then Sensei Wu and so fourth.  
> I will try and get Snakebit out either today or tomorrow, can't specifie what time.

**Name:** Kai Smith

**Age:** 16

**Birthday:** 05/02/3996

**Birthplace:** Ignacia

**Status:** Alive

**Zodiac:** Monkey

**Gender:** Male

**Sexuality:** Bi

**Ethnicity:** Chinese, English 

**Element:** Fire

**Species:** Human

**Appearance**

**Height:** 172cm

**Eyes:** Hazle 

**Hair:** Dark bronze brown hair, gelled and wild

**Skin:** Chai 

**Scar(s):** A scar running down from the forehead nicking left eyebrow and splitting down cheek, sliver of scars on hands

**Tattoo(s):** N/A

**Piercing(s):** Midline Tongue Piercing, 

**Skin Details(s):** N/A

**Personality**

**Like(s):** Weaponry

**Dislike(s):** Water

**Traits:** He is hotheaded, stubborn and impulsive in his decisions. He is capable of making careful observations, but his emotions can easily override his caution, he cares a lot for his family and friends. Kai has a large ego, cocky to the point of selfishness at times, insisting he’s better than the others. He is over confident and stubborn, but overall brave. When angered, you don’t wanna be near him. He acts without thinking, and often ends up regretting it later; he’s just too proud to admit it. He can also be a bit too proud at times, and see his opinion as above others. Despite this, he’s still a softie at heart. He sees the value in everyone and is an overprotective brother. He’s understanding and is a great person to go to when you need comfort. He enjoys playing around, but recognizes when seriousness is needed and when moods need to be lifted. A great person whose impulsiveness tends to get the better of him, he’s still a loyal friend to be around, and a fun guy to be friends with.

**Fear(s):** Aquaphobic

**Family**

Nya Smith (Sister)

Ray Smith (Father; deceased)

Maya Smith (Mother; deceased)

Wei Ming (Guardian; deceased)

**Other**

**Occupation:** Red Ninja, Blacksmith (formally)

**Weapon:** Sword of Fire

**Backstory**

At the young age of four Kai’s parents disappeared and soon was presumed dead. Kai and his sister Nya, age two, were taken in by long time family friend, Wei Ming. She had lived in Ninjago City, where the kids would grow up, under her care she had enrolled the two at Edgewood Elementary. Having occasionally been babysat by a woman by the name of  Grumbmiller, Wei Ming had passed from a sickness around the time Kai was 13. Around the time of Wei’s death Kai had dropped out of school and moved back to Ignacia with Nya to work in his father’s blacksmith shop to support his sister.


	3. Nya Smith

**Name:** Nya Smith

**Age:** 14

**Birthday:** 02/01/3998

**Birthplace:** Ignacia

**Status:** Alive

**Zodiac:** Dog

**Gender:** Female

**Sexuality:** Pan

**Ethnicity:** Chinese, English 

**Element:** N/A

**Species:** Human

**Appearance**

**Height:** 162cm

**Eyes:** Silver

**Hair:** Jet black hair done in a bob, bangs cut above eyes

**Skin:** Chai

**Scar(s):** Sliver of scars on hands, 

**Tattoo(s):** N/A

**Piercing(s):** N/A

**Skin Details(s):** N/A

**Personality**

**Like(s):** Weaponry, technology 

**Dislike(s):** Failure

**Traits:** Highly intelligent, but also  insecure and sensitive, she has an unwillingness to fail. Being good at so much, when she finds herself in a position to fail, she is quick to give up and  refuses to acknowledge failure . Very capable of defending herself , She tends to be too hard on herself, and degrades herself unless she comes out on first. She works hard all the time to achieve number one in all that she does. She stresses too much, but she’s very compassionate and sweet. She will understand where you stand, no matter where it is. She’ll help you during times of crisis, and she’s a quick thinker and even smarter girl. A kind friend but way too hard on herself, she’s the perfect person to go to when times of comfort are needed.

**Fear(S):** Atychiphobia

**Family**

Kai Smith (Brother)

Ray Smith (Father; deceased)

Maya Smith (Mother; deceased)

Wei Ming (Guardian; deceased)

**Other**

**Occupation:** Blacksmith (formally)

**Weapon:** Wields a bo staff at times.

**Backstory**

After Wei Ming’s death, Nya moved back to Ignacia with Kai, he had dropped out of school at the age of 13. He worked to support them both, he made sure that she still got an education. However when she turned 14 she dropped out and began to work in the shop as well. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nya's backstory isn't long, mostly because hers and Kai's go hand in hand.


	4. Darkley's Boarding School For Bad Boy's

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I lied about getting Snakebit out, like a week ago, though I can promise it will be out on January 1st, and so I'll take the last weeks of 2020 to get and post the character sheets, along with location back stories and that.

At some point in time, Darkley founded the school in hopes of teaching children to become ruthless villains, attracting both dedicated staff members and students. The boarding school is located atop the south mountain of Echo Canyon. The school house was constructed under the pretense of an orphanage and boarding school, for years the school had used that as a cover to gain a multitude of unwanted children. Over time the school had gained a bad reputation as most students who have left the school became criminal’s. Even when Darkley’s had gained a bad rep nothing was really done and the place still got orphaned kids. People had added on “for Bad Boy’s” whenever they referred to the old building. 

However the schools teaching methods are quite unethical. Endangering children, teachers are inconsiderate and rude, and use severe forms of mental and corporal punishment. 

The top of the mountain is adorned with dyeing ebony trees, weedy shrubbery, and spiked rocky terrain. Throughout the mountain a series of catacombs run throughout, whether or not the catacombs existed before the orphanage was built is unknown. The school is shinto in architecture, standing at 54.8 meters, with blackened stone and black pagodas, red accents, a clock marked with roman numerals in the center of the second story. 


	5. Sensei Wu

**Name:** Sensei Wu

 **Age:** 1587

 **Birthday:** 12/07/2424

 **Birthplace:** Monastery of Spinjitzu

 **Status:** Alive

 **Zodiac:** Monkey

 **Gender:** Male

 **Sexuality:** Straight

 **Ethnicity:** Japanese, Chinese

 **Element:** Creation

 **Species:** Demi-God

**Appearance**

**Height:** 179cm

 **Eyes:** Crimson

 **Hair:** White

 **Skin:** Warm Ivory

 **Scar(s):** N/A

 **Tattoo(s):** N/A

 **Piercing(s):** N/A

 **Skin Details(s):** N/A

**Personality**

**Like(s):** Tea, 

**Dislike(s):** Coffee

 **Traits:** He is a patient and peaceful man that enjoys a good cup of tea, he may be old but he is still lightning-fast and more powerful than he lets on. He is incredibly eccentric and has a mysterious personality, often instructing others with cryptic hints and would often avoid being straightforward, confusing everyone with his strange methods and ways. He also has an enormous amount of forethought and skilled intelligence, triumphing over several enemies as a result. Incredibly graceful, even when losing. Despite this, he also had a more silly and playful side.

**Family**

**Fear(s):** Thanatophobia

Hikaru/First Spinjitzu Master (Father; deceased)

Lord Garmadon (Brother)

Lloyd Montgomery Garmadon (Nephew) 

**Other**

**Occupation:** Sensei, 

**Weapon:** Bo Staff

 **Backstory**

Wu is the second born son of Hikaru, he and his brother were quite close in their youth, often playing games. The two were taught ninjutsu, and once deemed ready, spinjitzu. In his youth Wu was a bit irresponsible and impulsive, after making his deepest regret which cost his brother dearly, he became a benevolent and generous man. Years after the war, Wu was granted the title of Sensei. After Garmadon’s banishment the bond the brothers once shared was severed, along with the combined use of the weapons of Spinjitzu speed up his physical aging process.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> He went from a guy looking to be in his mid-to-late twenties, then looking to be in his mid-to-late eighties. He aged 60 years in 10.


End file.
